Content and other services broadcast in a network may often include many service components. For example, a high definition video may include a standard definition component that provides a base amount of content data and a high definition component that supplements the base content data with high definition information. In current broadcast protocols, such service components are mapped to and carried in a physical layer—according to e.g. the OSI model—through pipes. A physical layer pipe provides a transmission channel through which a sender may transmit data as raw bits to one or more receiving devices. However, current protocols require that all service components of a given service be mapped to the same pipe. Accordingly, components cannot be shared between different services, increasing the resources necessary to broadcast multiple services at once. Additionally, requiring that service components be mapped to the same pipe can inhibit different functions such as error correction or error protection at different strengths from being applied to different components.